


My version of how Tony Found Peter

by Silvperi340



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvperi340/pseuds/Silvperi340
Summary: What the title says. Because it wasn't explained in the movie and I thought this would be a good (and kinda emotional) explanation.
Kudos: 9





	My version of how Tony Found Peter

“Tony Stark. To what do I owe the honour?”

“Is that sarcasm Ross. I thought you were better than that.” It was said in retaliation sarcasm, but Ross couldn’t help picking up the tone of defeat in Tony’s voice, curious. “Anyway, I’m calling it. Years ago, I sat down, told the world I was going to take more personal responsibility. Well turns out that maybe that was not for the best idea, for a lot of people.”

Ross scoffed “Well I’m glad you’ve finally come to that realisation. I assume this is about the accords.”

“Yep, come round to the compound tomorrow, say three-ish. I’ll gather the others, try and talk them into it.”

“Is the spider coming as well?”

Tony frowned, that was not something he was expecting ross to say. “I’m sorry the what?”

“The enhanced human running around New York.” Ross stated as if it were public knowledge. “It’s public knowledge.” Oh OK. “We’ve tried to keep him off the News, so that people don’t start worshiping him like they do with the avengers, but he’s all over social media.”

“Okay first of all, I was not aware you knew what social media was, congrats on not being an old person stereotype. Secondly, this is America, people have the freedom to worship whoever they want, including the Avengers. And lastly and most importantly, please tell me this isn’t another Abomination situation. Because frankly, I thought you were past that, and it makes me a little less assured in the Accords, and a little disappointed in you.”

“How on earth do you know about--- that doesn’t matter. I have no idea where this one came from, but the accords concern him as well.”

"Why? He’s not an avenger. I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“If he’s not an avenger then make him one and get him to sign the accords! It looks likes this guy has more strength and agility than Captain America. I want to know who he is and why he he’s like that.”

“Well a spider slash man hunt is not really why I phoned but I’ll look into it. With the amount of animal themed hero’s I’m starting to think they can find their own team. Who do you think would be the leader; Falcon, Hawk-eye, or Black Widow.”

"Goodbye Stark." Ross hung up on him, unwilling to play the game.

……

Tony had goten to work on finding the enhanced human Ross was talking about after their meeting. The meeting was already going to be stressful, he didn’t think they needed an extra person there. He started be scoping out his YouTube videos, forum pages, and fan pages. Clearly, this guy was listening to police scanners, as he always seemed to appear when a crime was going down. Then he stopped the crime and tied the person up, with his fairly impressive webbing, and left them for the police. “Notice a pattern F.R.I.D.A.Y? He went after a lot of middle-aged men, blonde, about 6ft tall. Looks like he had a target.”

“Although this pattern does not appear to last forever.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. added.

“You’re right. Who’s the last guy of that description that he took down?”

“Dennis Carradine: most notable a thief and car jacker with one account of murder.”

“Murder? Sounds like something that could evoke an itsy-vengeful-spider to come after you. Did Benjamin Parker have any relatives?”

“Just two. His widow May Parker and Nephew slash adopted son Peter Parker.”

“Well I’m pretty sure that Spiderman is a dude. Tell me about Peter.”

“Peter Parker is 14 years old. He was set to attend Midtown School of Science and Technology next year.”

“14... He's just a kid... But that’s a good school he's going to. He must be a smart kid. Smart enough to make web fluid.”

“However, he may not be able to attend next year as he recently lost an OSCORP scholarship when his grades dropped after the death of his Uncle.”

“Don’t scholarships account for loss in the family?”

“Not in this case Sir.”

“Well Pepper’s scholarships do. See this is why we’re a better company than them. It’s all about the compassion… If this kid is our Spider-guy good-on-him for not killing his Uncles murderer. That’s probably what I’d do if... Anyway- Powers- Why and how? Anything unusual in his medical records.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary in his childhood. He has no resent medical records, so if he did gain powers, it is unclear when these changes happened, but it must have been within the last three years.”

“So, we’re talking about some kind of ‘Super Puberty’, that sounds rough. Tell me about his parents, were they enhanced.”

"The Parkers were both scientists. They were not enhanced, although much of the work before their deaths was dedicated to the research of Super Soldier serum. Specifically, it’s applications on animals.”

“Animals like spiders?”

“Yes sir.”

“Here we go.” Tony said rubbing his hands “What happened to their research after they died?”

“It was taken by OSCORP who were funding the research.”

“Does Peter ever go to OSCORP?”

“Doing some internship work was part of keeping his scholarship."

"Basically free labour then. Since scholarships are tax deductible." Tony mused as F.R.I.D.A.Y looked further into Peter's work history.

"According to his work sheets he did apply to work with his parent’s previous work.”

"So, it is possible he came into contact with the serum there and it somehow affected him. OK! We’ve got motive, means, and what looks like a badass origin story on our hands. One last question. What did Spiderman do after he captured the guy who murdered his uncle?”

“He continued to fight low level crime around New York.”

“With no personal ties to the crimes himself? Just out of the goodness of his heart?”

"It would appear so.”

“OK maybe a good-ass origin story."

“Are you going to be telling Ross about him Sir?”

“Hell no. He’s just a kid. I don’t want Ross finding out about him. Do me a favour and erase Dennis Carradine and his parents research from the internet. That’ll probably slow Ross down a lot, if not entirely. And while we’re at it let’s get him a Stark Scholarship. The world needs more educated superheroes. If Rogers had gone to actual school instead of art school the accords might be a bit easier to push through his righteous head. Why hasn’t he applied for a Stark scholarship already?”

“May Parker was one of the main protesters of your company before you became iron man. They probably thought it was inappropriate.”

“Well… I’m sure she had her reasons. I’ll go talk to her. And him."

"In person?"

"Yep-Nick Fury style. Looks like in a couple of years we may have a new avenger on our hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Do you have your own theory on how Tony found Peter? or have heard of other theories?  
> I'd love to hear about them.  
> Thanks and Bye


End file.
